The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, an electronic device, a method of manufacturing the electronic device, and electronic instrument.
A face down bonding is known as a mounting form for a semiconductor chip. This mounting form is used on the premise that the semiconductor chip is mounted in a region without a level difference. Therefore, it is difficult to mount a semiconductor chip in a region with a level difference while preventing occurrence of a connection failure.